1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination light unit and battery monitor device and more particularly to a device usable with video cameras or camcorders or the like and which is comparatively simple and inexpensive but which is readily operable to obtain reliable indications as to the status of charge of a which is battery used to energize one or more lights and which may also be used for operation of the video camera or camcorder.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great many disclosures of devices for monitoring the status of charge of various forms of batteries but so far as is known, none of the devices as used or proposed in the prior art have been entirely suitable and satisfactory for reliable monitoring of the condition of charge of batteries such as used in video cameras or camcorders or in light units for use therewith.